


Picnic

by Beachedking



Series: Puyo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Lucid Dreaming, Picnics, Puyo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachedking/pseuds/Beachedking
Summary: Everyone decides to take a nice break and have a picnic! But something’s off!
Relationships: Arle Nadja & Amitie & Ringo & Tee, Arle Nadja/Amitie/Ringo/Tee
Series: Puyo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863859
Kudos: 10





	Picnic

“These sandwiches are really good...” Tee muses as he takes a bite of cucumber and cream cheese, “What were they called again?”

“Oh! Oh! It’s a cute-cumber right?” Amitie guesses, waving her hand like she knows an answer to her teacher. 

“Cucumber.” Ringo corrects her, Amitie frowning and crossing her arms. Cute-cumber sounds totally better!

“I mean they are kind of cute looking, they’re kind of like Nasu Grave but green!” Arle had already downed her third sandwich, grabbing another right off the plate. 

“Wasn’t he that guy that didn’t wanna be eaten or something?”

“Is this a normal occurrence?” The captain blinked at the two, talking about presumably different colored cucumbers that didn’t want to be eaten?

“If it is, I think I’m never working at the greengrocery again.” Ringo shared Tee’s sentiments. 

The four of them were having a picnic under a bright sunny day, underneath the shade of a huge tree, it’s branches swaying over them like an umbrella. Even the ants that wished to eat their watermelon, graciously delivered by Ringo’s parents’ business, just seemed perfect and peachy. 

“These are so good! How come all your fruits and veggies are better than mine at home? I gotta make some curry with these!” Arle asks, biting down into a tomato. 

“Uh, well, we have a lot of products, but we do tons of quality control!” 

“We do that on the ship too.” 

“Well, nobody wants a bad apple!” Amitie jokes, the other two girls laughing back. Tee didn’t exactly get it, all other dimensions alien to him, but he politely smiled anyway. 

“Man, I’m surprised Carby hasn’t eaten everything up by now...” Arle chuckled as pat the air right beside her, raising an eyebrow as she did so, “Carby? Did he run off?” 

“Come to think of it, I don’t think I’ve seen him.” Ringo shook her head, “You brought him with you?”

“Of course I did! We’re inseparable, like Tee and O!” 

“Uh, guys...” Amitie pointed to the empty spot right next to Tee, “He’s not there either.” Tee himself looked shocked as he looked at his own little yellow creature who wasn’t there. 

“That’s...odd. O never wanders off without telling me.” 

“Man, you’re lucky. But, if I brought Carby and he’s not here, did you bring O?”

“Of course, I was going to status report our enjoyment to the rest of the crew. But he’s not here, I actually...don’t remember...”

“Remember what?” Ringo questioned, her skin starting to crawl, this felt like the start of a horror story. 

“I don’t remember visiting your dimension. The...The...Someone closed it, didn’t they?” 

“They did!” Ringo gasped as she suddenly stood up, “So, with the dimension closed how did we get here?” 

“We’ve done some major world hopping, but uh, where exactly IS here?” Arle butted in, scratching her head, “This doesn’t look like anywhere we’ve been. Not my world, not Primp, not Suzuran. Tee?”

“Not mine, or any planets in galaxies I’ve been to.” 

“Jeez, that makes me so curious! Wait- that’s not the point!” Ringo exclaimed, pacing back and forth to try to put together pieces of this puzzle. A picnic somewhere nobody’s been, dimensions closed, creature companions gone, this was ridiculous! How could...?

“Everyone pinch yourself!” Amitie suddenly shouted, making Arle flinch, Ringo jump and yelp, and Tee wince. 

“Wha- we’re right here, Amitie! Why do we have to pinch ourselves?!”

“My clock broke! So I went to bed early! I remember going to bed! What if this is all a dream?!” 

“A dream? That’s actually really plausible, but what’s not plausible is how are we all here if we’re all dreaming?”

“I don’t know! Maybe it’s a ‘are you really real’ check too?! I’m freaking out!” 

“Okay, let’s try the pinching thing, take a deep breath. I’ll count us off, one, two, three!”

At the count of three, the four of them pinched themselves, no ‘ows’ escaping their lips. So, this was a dream! And they all felt nothing, so they had to dreaming! 

“H-How are we all dreaming at the same time? That’s so unscientific!”

“You’ve met a demon, a space blob, dimensional travel, magic, and this is what you think of as unscientific?” Arle asked. 

“That’s not helping!” 

“But this is a good outcome, isn’t it? If we’re all dreaming, that means we can still see each other.” 

“That’s true! But that means the yummy sandwiches weren’t real!” Amitie nodded.

As they realized they were dreaming however, they all started to wake up. The beautiful day was slowly turning into their eyes closing and them all back in their cozy beds. 

“I had to jinx it!” That puyo-capped girl shook her head. 

“That’s okay, I actually had something I needed to do today...”

“Me too!”

“I as well.”

“But, even though we’re waking up, this means that as unscientific as it is, we can still see each other even in different worlds!” Ringo hypothesized, snapping her fingers in thought as the world slowly disappeared around them, “Well, let’s make it a good end to the dream, huh?”

Quickly, Ringo pulled all four of them into a great big group hug. 

“Yeah! Let’s make this a good one!” 

“Mhm! I’m totally gonna write this down so I don’t forget it! If I don’t forget that!” 

“If I ever came back to your dimension, or you travel to mine, I’d love to try a real cucumber. 

And though Tee was being serious, the girls laughed again, him chuckling back, as they all woke up from their wonderful dream.


End file.
